To study the role of the seemingly intact family in the multiple drug abuse of young adolescents. To study both the dynamics of the drug abuser and the family dynamics so as to see which factors in the family interaction play a critical role in determining the youngster's resolution of his or her situation through drugs. To contrast the dynamics of drug abusing youngsters and their families with otherwise comparable youngsters whose problems do not include drug abuse to determine why some youngsters in difficulty are drawn toward drug abuse while others are not. To contrast the dynamics of drug abusing youngsters and their families with otherwise comparable youngsters who do not use drugs and have never been in difficulty with the courts or school authorities nor been referred for psychiatric help. To obtain from the comparative analysis of these groups a psychodynamic picture of the psychosocial pressures operating in and on the family and of the role of the family in the drug abuse by youngsters.